Boom Boom Pow
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Part six of the "Obsessed series. Aro becomes OBSESSED with... Well, read and find out.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_

Jane walked down the long hall that led to the private corridors of the Volturi castle when she heard a _thump thump thump_ from Aro's room. She lightly knocked on the his door and waited for permission to enter.

"Yes?" Aro said through the door.

Jane opened the door what she heard startled her.

_I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next s*** now  
I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow  
_

"I just…. Came in to make sure you were okay, sir." Jane said, not sure what she was hearing. The only thing she EVER heard around Volturi Castle was classical, if anything at all.

"Why would you think I was not?" Aro asked, looking up from what he was writing.

"Because you are usually in with your brothers." She said.

"Is there someone here?"

"There have been many in and out all day. Caius has taken it upon himself to take them for you."

"Well, maybe I shall go back?" Aro said, flipping off the stereo, walking past Jane and back to the room of judgment.

Once in place, they brought the next person in.

"What have you done to have to be brought before us?" Caius asked.

"I have over fed." The man said, his blood-red eyes focused on the floor.

"I shall spare you, but next time, you may not be as lucky." Aro said, as the man ran off after he said the first four words.

"What was that, Aro?" Caius asked, standing up.

"Just spreading the love." Aro said.

"What?" a voice asked from the left.

Aro pulled out a phone from his pocket.

"What is that?" Caius asked.

"A 'phone', Alec showed it to me." Aro said, pressing a button.

_What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all_

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)_

_Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love_

_It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all_

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)_

_Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love, the love, the love?_

_I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found  
Now ask yourself_

_Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?_

_Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love?_

_Sing wit me y'all:  
One world, one world (We only got)  
One world, one world (That's all we got)  
One world, one world  
And something's wrong wit it (Yeah)  
Something's wrong wit it (Yeah)  
Something's wrong wit the wo-wo-world, yeah  
We only got  
(One world, one world)  
That's all we got  
(One world, one world)_

"There must be something wrong with you." Caius said, walking out.

_**I know, shorter than all the others, but I can't really write about the Volturi, sooooo RR and I'll work on the next one in this series! Lots'a'love! **_


End file.
